Can i tempt you?
by Maplemeg
Summary: Im continueing on an old story by someone elts: Elena has just come back from the grave and is with stefan now, Damon starts to leave but Bonnie follows him to see if he's okay, but will happen when Damon finds out she cares more than anyone has for him?


**Can I Temp You?****By ****Princess Destiny**

**And Maplemeg **(chapters 2 and onward)

**Okay so I was browsing the internet and found this little oneshot on a different fanfic sight and thought it need to be continued so im upload the original authors story and then you guys can tell me it i should continue it and what shoud happen**

**this wuthor wrote this amazeingly so please say i should continue it PLEASE!****  
**

site where i read this:

.?sid=1338

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bonnie looked from Elena and Stefan, to Damon's retreating form. Her first thought was that he was probably cold now that he had given his leather jacket to Elena. Her second thought was that she was a moron, because he was a vampire and probably didn't GET cold! Her third thought came after her feet had automatically began leading her after the handsome vampire; he could leave like that! He loved Elena and he loved his brother also, so could never come between them. But he must be hurting terribly right then. She trailed after him blindly, unable to see much in front of her face because of the darkness of the night. Leaves and twigs crackled under her feet and she winced at the noise she was making. "Real stealthy, Bonnie!" she berated herself, pushing a tree branch out of her way. She couldn't see him anywhere! "Damon!" she called out, voice shaking. That wouldn't do at all! "Damon!" she shouted more firmly. Something dropped down directly in front of her from above and she shrieked, before recognizing Damon's smirking face in the gloom. "You jerk!" she yelled at him, thumping him on the chest for scaring her.

Damon's eyebrows rose in surprise. Bonnie's spunk never failed to astonish him. Such a tiny little girl, with a volatile nature to go with that red hair. "Are you following me?" he drawled, stating the obvious.

"I guess I am" Bonnie said, suddenly uncertain. What as she doing exactly? Trying to comfort him? Yes. "I wanted to know if you were okay" she muttered, peering into his amused face. If only it wasn't so damn dark!

"Am I okay?" he repeated, surprise again in his dark eyes. Damon crossed his arms and stared down at her as if she were a mouse challenging a cat.

"Yeah" The red-head flapped her arms around vaguely, a frown beginning between her brows. Her she was trying to comfort him and he acted as if she were beneath his notice?! "After Elena-"

"I'm fine" Damon cut in, expression darkening. "And I don't want to talk about it either, Miss Freud" he continued before she could open her mouth. "Go back to your little friends and their happy celebrations over killing the bad-guy"

Wow, did he sound bitter! Bonnie's eyes widened. Okay, so he didn't want to talk...but maybe he'd like the company? She was helplessly drawn to this vampire and she couldn't exactly explain why she had gone after him, but they were there now and she wasn't leaving! "What if I don't want to go back?" she said boldly, taking a step forward until her chest brushed his.

Damon's eyes narrowed at her move and her words. He looked down into her eyes for a long moment, then reached out and brushed his index finger over her smooth cheek. She gasped and he smiled, then turned and walked off. "Maybe I'll come back someday and we can share fond old memories over meal" he tossed over his shoulder infuriatingly.

Bonnie's green eyes glared at his back. What a frustrating guy he was! "Wait just a minute!" she shouted, stomping after him.

"Stop following me" Damon called back mockingly increasing his pace so that she had to stumble after him. He knew very well that she could barely see his form with it's dark clothes, but that she was also stubbornly following him.

"Slow DOWN, damn it!" Bonnie hollered after him, frustrated when branches kept slapping into her face. She could barely SEE him and he wasn't stopping! "Damon!"

"Go home little girl!" he taunted, form blurring.

To Bonnie's horror, Damon swiftly turned into a bird, hopping around on the ground and regarding her with a cold eye. She rushed forward and fell flat on her face as her ankle got caught in an exposed root. "You are SO frustrating you vampire jerk! I just wanted to be..." she trailed off and watched the bird a few feet away as he spread his wings and leapt up into the sky. "...with you" she finished in a wondering voice, feeling helpless with the emotions coursing through her. She wanted...to be with him. Yes. Fury filled her as she watched his form swoop up through the trees, briefly becoming illuminated against the sky. Fury and helplessness filled her. "Damn it! That's not fair! I can't fly!" Bonnie shouted after him.

She let her head fall into the old leaves on the ground. Well, that had gone well! Great one Bonnie! Then there was a slight movement in front of her, and her head jerked up in surprise to see a pair of boots in front of her nose. Damon!

"Would you like to?" Damon asked silkily.

"What?"

"Fly?" He paused, looking at her with amusement. "With me?"

"You mean...change me into a vampire?" Bonnie asked in horror. The battle with Klaus still too raw in her mind. How could Damon be so cold and get over something like that so fast? Because he wasn't Stefan...that's why.

"Don't sound so revolted by the idea, Bonnie." He drawled, kneeling down abruptly in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "We could have some...'fun' together..."

"I'd rather die," she told him boldly.

Damon dropped her face immediately, his eyes icing over. "How tiresome. It's like looking at my brother...but in a much cuter way," he finished with fresh amusement, switching emotions again. He eyed her pensively. "If you wish to come with me, you'll need to learn how to protect yourself."

"I can protect myself!" She said hotly, leaping again to her feet. But no sooner had the words left her mouth than Damon blurred before her and disappeared. Seconds later, she felt him pressed against her back, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them up between the two of them.

"That was all too easy," he said lazily. He leaned in close till his lips touched her ear. "If I had been another vampire, you'd be dead now, Red."

Red? Bonnie's eyed narrowed, filing away his pet-name for future speculation. She twisted sharply, crying out when pain speared up to her shoulders. Then she remembered that her legs were free and she made herself a dead-weight.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked with exasperated amusement.

"Trying-ugh-,"she struggled back onto her feet and winced as the blood rushed back into her arms. Damon wasn't hurting her, he was just holding her arms firmly. She was hurting herself.

"Mmm?" he purred into her ear, making her freeze and blush wildly. Oh yeah, Damon had that bad boy sex appeal going full on!

"-get free!" she gasped out, stomping her foot down hard on his.

Damon cursed loudly and let her go.

Bonnie stumbled forward and fell flat on her face, exhausted, arms killing, but triumphant. "Ha!" she muttered into the dead leaves and twigs of the forest floor.

"You consider that a triumph?" Damon asked with patient disbelief. "You bruise my toes...you forget that I have unnatural healing abilities...and you think you've WON?!" His scornful black eyes met hers as she rolled over to glare at him. "Give up little girl! You won't last a minute in the real world," he told her scathingly, striding off.

As Damon passed her, Bonnie abandoned her pride and reached out and grabbed him, both hands wrapping around one expensive Italian leather boot.

Damon paused and looked down, an elegant eyebrow raised. He saw the mortal girl flush brightly with mortification, then he turned away and resumed walking...dragging Bonnie along behind him.

"Can we-*Cough*," she spat out a mouthful of leaves and knew that her cleavage was full of them too. It was uncomfortable, but she had an overwhelming urge not to let Damon go off by himself. He was devastated that Elena had chosen Stefan. She could feel it in her bones. And he might do something stupid.

"You're being ridiculous," Damon said dryly, halting and casting her a long suffering look. Bonnie was sprawled out behind him, face smudged with dirt and what looked to be a cleavage full of leaves and god knows what else. His lips curved sardonically. "You want me that much? Hmm?" he asked silkily, eyes locking with hers.

Bonnie gasped and let go of his boot, jumping to her feet. Was there no end to her humiliation? She groaned.

"And I haven't even touched you," he murmured, eyes darkening till they were almost black when he heard her breathy little moan. "Yet," he finished, turning around and walking over till they were chest to chest. He reached out a brushed a leaf from her flaming curls, his expression unfathomable.

"When I touch you to posses you, you'll know. You'll be mine and you won't be able to resist my embrace, my kisses or...my bites."

"And you WON'T be touching me. And ESPECIALLY no kisses! I won't let you!" Bonnie informed him loftily, refusing to move, even though their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Would you care to make a wager on that?"

"You bet I would!" she declared, folding her arms and elbowing him in the ribs on purpose in the process.

"Good," his eyes came alight in dark fire, then narrowed on her face thoughtfully. "If I win, I get to turn you into a vampire. I'll show you what a REAL predator is like." He made a disgusted face. "Not like my brother. A weak shadow of himself."

Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip hesitantly, staring deep into his eyes for a trick. If she lost, she'd be a killer. On the other hand, Damon was bursting with sex appeal and even she wasn't immune to it. Maybe, this deal could work.

"Deal...but on one condition," she said hastily when he grinned evilly.

"Oh?" he asked idly, reaching out to stroke his fingers slowly down her neck.

"You don't use your powers on me at any time."

"Agreed," he fixed his gaze on her intently. "And if you win...I'll turn you into a vampire anyway."

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted into his face in outrage. She thrust her face up close to his. "You're SO predictable!"

"Oh REALLY?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes!" she went on bravely.

"You're suddenly very brave for a girl facing a Master Vampire," Damon said coolly, showing her a hint of fangs.

"Big words," she said scornfully. "I even predicted that you'd try to intimidate me!"

"So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?"

"ANOTHER bet?" she yelped.

"No...we'll integrate this one with the last," Damon said thoughtfully. "So...you bet that you won't let me bite you, embrace you or kiss you. And I say I will...and further more I'll be unpredictable about it."

His grin was wolfish.

"Poor Bonnie, you've really got yourself into a mess this time," he mocked, taping her chin with his index finger.

What was with the touchy-feely all of a sudden? What was he up to? Bonnie shifted uneasily.

"And if you win? What do you want?" Damon asked, his head tilting to the side as he regarded her as if she were a particularly tasty piece of meat.

"My heart's desire."

"Is that all?" Damon asked, looking bored. His eyes suddenly twinkled down at her with inhuman amusement. "I suppose it's a white horse and a knight to carry you off to his castle?"

"I'm not five!" Bonnie yelled in annoyance. Her face became wistful. "There aren't any knights these days. No horse. No castle." She sighed deeply, eyes distant.

"You might be surprised," Damon said with surprising gentleness.

Bonnie was surprised until she remembered Elena. There had been no happy endings for Damon either. He was probably as lonely as she was. But he'd never show it. He'd rather die.

"So...we're agreed then? My hearts desire or my soul..." her voice shook slightly as she said this. What had she done?

"You know, Bonnie," Damon said hungrily, stepping up close and leaning in. His eyes burnt like black fires as his breath wafted over her lips.

But he didn't kiss her...and Bonnie wouldn't have let him. Somehow, unpredictable kisses, bites and embraces seemed as frightening as it was exciting.

"Yes?" she breathed, swaying into him.

"You're going to be an interesting companion," he remarked, leaning back and smiling. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Bonnie shrieked, throwing her arms about his neck as the ground vanished from under them and Damon was moving swiftly through the trees. She shut her eyes as everything blurred sickeningly.

"This doesn't count," Damon said smoothly, unhindered by the woman in his arms. "I'm putting as much space between my brother and your friends before they realize what you've done."

"What HAVE I done?" Bonnie moaned, burying her face into his neck.

Damon laughed. "Now the fun begins. I feel like a trip to Europe. What do you say?" The last words were purred into her ear and she shivered.

Bonnie pulled back briefly to look into his laughing eyes. "Bring it on!"

* * *

**Again i due not own this chapter but if you want me to make it go on PLEASE reply cuas ei so badly want to!!!!!!!**

**3 Maple**


End file.
